1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a food container, and more particularly, to a food container and refrigerator having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance for keeping freshness of food for a long term regardless of seasons.
For this, a general refrigerator is provided with a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and an expander to configure a cooling cycle.
In particular, a refrigerant sequentially goes through compressor→compressor→condenser→expander→evaporator for phase changes. And, an inside of the refrigerator can be maintained at low temperature by the phase changes of the refrigerant.
The refrigerator includes a cabinet forming its exterior. And, the compressor, compressor, condenser, expander and evaporator are provided to the cabinet.
Moreover, at least one storeroom is provided within the cabinet to reserve food. The evaporator enables the inside of the cabinet, and more particularly, an inside of the storeroom to stay at low temperature so that the food stored in the storeroom can be kept fresh for a considerably long term.
Meanwhile, a food container for accommodating food therein is provided within the at least one storeroom.
The food container can be put in or pulled out of the storeroom and includes a main body having an entrance at its topside and a cover opening/closing the entrance of the main body.
To keep the freshness of food for a long term, the food container needs to secure airtightness.
Besides, the food container is applicable to other food reserving devices as well as the refrigerator.
As mentioned in the foregoing description, the food container is generally accommodated in a separate food reserving device such as a refrigerator and the like to be drawn rather than independently used.
However, in the related art, to take the food out of the food container entirely or in part, a user pulls out the food container from the storeroom of the refrigerator, places the food container on a table or floor of a room, opens the cover and then draws the food. Hence, it is inconvenient for the user to draw the food from the food container.
Meanwhile, if food is excessively accommodated in the food container, a user may be frequently troubled with pulling the food container externally.
In such a case, the user needs to draw the food from the food container remaining within the storeroom by opening the cover of the food container only without pulling the food container out of the refrigerator.
Hence, by considering that the food container is provided to the separate food reserving device such as a refrigerator to be extractable in use, the demand for developing a food container facilitating food to be taken out of the food container is rising.